Daughter of Mine
by Hikari-Chime
Summary: Revised! A little girl has been discovered in the feudal era. Where is she from and who is she really? What connection does she have with Kag&Inu? Good read! KagInu SanMir READ&REVIEW!
1. Girl and Argument

Okay. I finally got around to fixing up this story! Tee hee!   
  
**The inu gang dressed in Hawaiian outfits throws a party. Mir, San, Inu, and Kag are drunk and Kirara and Shippo are high off of catnip. They all dance around a bomb fire and sing Britney Spear's "Toxic".  
**  
Umm...okay... ;;;; But seeing as my characters have gone insane at the moment, I might not be able to get to it after all...  
  
Everyone: **stops dancing and blinks at pinksakura**  
  
Inu: **throws a sake bottle at pinksakura who is knocked out instantly** Ya better—hiccup—do it now or I'll—hiccup—c-castrate you!  
  
**wakes up** You can't castrate me!!! There's nothing to castrate!!! I'm a girl remember!!! What kind of right minded boy would name themselves pinksakura!!!!  
  
Inu: Right—hiccup—that's...what I said. **passes out while everyone else goes back to singing**  
  
-.-;;;;;;;; Okaaay...that was wild... But anyhoo! I finally got back to it so here is the first chapter of the revised story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I just have one simple question. WHY MUST I EVEN BOTHER WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!! I mean obviously I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in luxury in my own place and not with some annoying little siblings!! I probably wouldn't even be wasting my time writing stories here but be in Hawaii relaxing my ass off with diamond and gold chains covering every fucking part of my body and living like a balla!!! But you just have to make me feel bad don't you!!! T.T  
  
Inu gang: We're fine now!  
  
-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; And right now, I need an aspirin.

* * *

**Daughter of Mine: The Revised Version  
  
Chapter 1: Girl and Argument**

* * *

A girl climbed out of the _Honekui_, the bone eater well. She looked no older than 7 and was very tall for her age. She wore a blue kimono, perfectly suited for a festival decorated with red and yellow flowers. The sleeves were long and full, hiding her hands and perfect for growing into. It was tied together by a red obi coming into a bow in the back, matching perfectly with her red, yellow, and blue hat, with her hair tucked in it carefully and neatly. Even though hats do exist in the _Sengoku Jidai_, this kind was one you didn't see too often. Her golden eyes glistened in the sun as she stepped out of the dark well. With her, she carried a plain, bulgy brown sack and a Japanese umbrella. There was a slight POOF and a cloud of smoke and the umbrella disappeared, a small white dog with amber eyes in it's place staring up in front of the girl thoughtfully.  
  
She crouched down and gave the dog an affectionate rub on the head, smiling brightly. "Look! We made it _Chibi Inu_! Now all we have to do is find Kaede-sama! But, where does she live? Do you know?"  
  
The dog growled in confusion.  
  
"You don't know either, huh?" She tilted her head to the side cutely. She stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess we could go the non-obvious way and ask someone. Just like Uncle M. said: (she put on a raspy old-like voice) 'You must not be noticed by anyone about who you are. Try to be seen by the least amount of people as possible.' Whatever."  
  
The _kawai _dog just stared at her, listening to her every word. The strange girl sighed and scanned the forest around her, fingering a necklace under her clothes. "I'm not sure if everything is the same like back home, so maybe we _should _ask someone." She pointed a clawed finger to the right of her. "Alright! I think we should go this way."  
  
Her dog barked sharply below her. She looked at him, frowning. "I'm sure it's that way and we're going to go that way whether you like it or not. My nose never fails me." Chibi Inu gave a doggy roll of the eyes.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "That's settled then. Time for some cover up!" She closed her eyes focusing on what she had to do. Suddenly, her body began to glow. As soon as it began, the light faded and the girl still stood there, appearing as if nothing happened at all.  
  
She pulled her hat off slowly. When it was off, rich raven locks of hair cascaded down her back and ended at a little ways past her butt. Her once golden eyes had become pools of dark hazel.  
  
"Well, I'm ready so let's go!" She scooped up her dog in her arms and headed along a path towards her intended direction...away from Kaede's village.

* * *

Fast forward in time 30 minutes, Inuyasha and the gang were resting in a shady area off the path after heading toward some rumors of jewel shards. They had only been walking an hour when Inuyasha had declared he was hungry and they stopped for a lunch break. Kagome was making the ramen while Sango was sitting against a tree eyeing an innocent-looking Miroku, who was also sitting against a near by tree, clutching her boomerang bone defensively. Shippo was doing his daily task of tormenting Inuyasha. Again... Kagome just ignored everything around her, even the loud "_HENTAI_!" and bone shattering slaps and bonks. That is...until Shippo came running to her, crying, ruining her peace.  
  
"KAAGOOMMEEE!!!!!" the _kitsune_ screamed, plopping into her arms.  
  
"What is it Shippo? Calm down and then tell me what's wrong," she said, even though she knew exactly what's wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha—sniff–hit me–sniff–really hard!" Kagome sighed. _'Everyday the same thing_,' She thought solemnly.  
  
"Inuyasha, _Osuwari_!" **Wham!!** "And stop hitting Shippo!" Kagome then turned to Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, stop messing with Inuyasha. Also, I'm going to the stream to get some water. Stay here and be good, ok?" Shippo nodded while wiping his tears and went to play with Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha, finally prying himself off the ground, said, "Oi! What you do that for, bitch?!"  
  
Instead of making some witty comment back like she usually would, Kagome just went right past him without saying a word. Inuyasha continued on ranting and wailing at her while Kagome thought to herself, completely ignoring him. '_If I leave Inuyasha here with Shippo they'll start fighting again and without me here, there will be know one to referee! Can't really count on Sango either. She has her hands full with Miroku. Better take Inuyasha with me._'  
  
"...you hear me wench!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha screaming in her face.  
  
"Oh! Uh... Inuyasha! Want to come to the stream with me?" Inuyasha, a little taken aback by this question, replied with a "Keh!" and they were off. The walk to the stream was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.  
  
When they arrived at the stream, Inuyasha watched as Kagome filled up the...what was it called? Oh right, caneen? Oh well, whatever. He watched as she bent down next to the stream, her hair blowing in the wind and face glistening in the sun like an angel. _'Kami she's beautiful... Matte! Where did that come from!_' he thought, frustrated. '_I love Kikyo don't I? Right? I owe Kikyo everything. It is, after all, my fault she died. Besides, Kagome's just my shard detector. I don't have any feelings for her... Right?'  
_  
Kagome got up from beside the stream. When she turned around, she noticed Inuyasha in deep thought and staring at her with glazed eyes. 'I wonder what's wrong with him. He's never in such a deep thought.' "Inuyasha, _daijobu ka_? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance at the sound of Kagome's voice. When he looked into her eyes he saw it full of concern and worry and maybe...love? Tch! Yeah right! He had to refrain from bursting out laughing. He's just seeing things. He blinked and answered rudely, while crossing his arms over his chest, "Nothing wench! Why would you think something was wrong?"  
  
Kagome immediately fumed after he called her 'wench'. "I was just concerned! You don't have to bite my head off! You were just in deep thought and you're hardly ever in such deep thought no less think at all!"  
  
Inuyasha fumed at the comment. "Are you saying I'm stupid, bitch?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course, _baka_. How did you guess?"  
  
"Wench, what is your problem?! I don't know why you're all yelling at me when I didn't do anything!" he shouted in her face.  
  
"Stop calling me that! You're such a jerk do you know that! I was just being concerned for you, but you just have to yell in my face, don't you!"  
  
"I don't need you to be concerned for me! I'm just fine on my own!"  
  
The bickering pair continued arguing heatedly, totally oblivious to the approaching person.

* * *

I stopped this at the original place for the old chapter since it made more sense. Again, I will say this. I'm really sorry to the people who already read this. I wasn't happy with the story and how can an authoress write if she has no passion in what she's writing? I hope you understand. I'm going to Chicago on Monday so I probably won't be able to update. I'll probably have it written though so when I come back in a week, I'll start typing it up. I'll have time to do it; you don't have to worry about that since we're driving. A fucking 12 hour drive with my loudmouth 3-year-old step-brother, wierd 7-year-old half-sister, and annoying 8-year-old step-sister. How fun...

NOTE: Please let me know if my profanity bothers you (even though I don't know why since you are in a PG-13 fic). It kinda runs in my blood and sometimes I hve that sudden urge since I can't say them outloud without getting in trouble. Gomen (sorry) if I made you uncomfortable!  
  
I'm so proud of myself. I finally got off my lazy ass and got to this story. I'm so happy; I think I should treat myself. Double fudge chocolate brownie with ice cream land, here I come! Yum!   
  
**Japanese Translations:  
**  
**Honekui**—bone eater well  
  
**Sengoku Jidai**—Feudal era  
  
**Chibi Inu**—small dog (I love this name. It's so adorable! )  
  
**Kawai**—cute  
  
**Hentai**—pervert  
  
**Kitsune**—fox demon  
  
**Osuwari**—sit (my favorite word )  
  
**Oi**—hey  
  
**Kami**—god  
  
**Matte**—wait  
  
**Daijobu ka**—Are you okay?  
  
**Baka**—idiot  
  
Whew! So many words. I didn't realize that I expanded my Japanese vocabulary so much. Okay. You know what to do.  
  
Review!


	2. Momma?

Okay! Second chapter of the revised version. Yay!! Thanks to all that reviewed! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

**Kagome and Inuyasha stand in the lobby of an office building, fully clothed in black leather. Inuyasha has guns strapped to almost every part of their body and Kagome has a few strapped to her waist and back. A couple dozen of the SWAT stand in front of them, they're guns ready to shoot. Inuyasha taps his shoe irritably and stares at Kagome, arms crossed. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, her clingy black body suit glistening in the light. **

**Inuyasha growls, fed up. "Can we now?"**

**Kagome glares at him. "Not until we have the okay? Okay?! For the thousandth time!" **

**Mumbling, he goes back to staring. Kagome sighs and the SWAT people just blink at them, wondering what the hell was going on. They are too scared to go at them, afraid that they have a bomb. They're also not too bright. Suddenly, Kagome's pager goes off and she sighs in relief, looking at the device on her hip. "Finally…"**

**Inuyasha jumps in the air like a maniac. "Yes! Can we _now_?"**

**Kagome nods and pulls out a gun. "Yes, now."**

"**Pink Sakuradoes not own Inuyasha!But, shedoes own thewierd little girl who talks to herself. Okay!" He pulls out a gun and aims it at the SWAT. "Take this ass wipes!!!" He pulls the trigger and shoots at them wildly, shot after shot.**

"**I can't believe _you're_ supposed to be The One." Kagome just rolls out her eyes and joined him, shooting wildly and doing slow motion flips and techniques.**

Guess the movie, and I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

**Daughter of Mine**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

While Inuyasha and Kagome fought over something very childish one would say, the bushes rustled a little ways from them. Usually someone would think it would be some kind of demon or animal, but it was the exact opposite. The rustling stopped and a small figure popped out with her dog. "Uh… Chibi Inu? I think we're lost." said the girl while looking around.

The dog gave her a look that pretty much said, 'I told you so.' She just looked at her dog dryly and sniffed, turning away with a large huff. "Whatever. You just got lucky, that's all."

The dog just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly her head shot up. "Hey, I hear voices!"

The dog just sighed, giving her another look that completely said, 'No, duh.' Her eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

Turning back to the matter at hand, she looked towards where the voices were coming from. "I can't tell exactly what they're saying, but they sound kinda angry. Maybe we shouldn't disturb them?"

Chibi Inu barked and sniffed.

"Yeah, you're right. There's probably not another person around for miles." She sighed heavily. "Oh well. Let's just go ask them and hope they don't kill us." She started walking towards the shouts cautiously, looking for the people who were disturbing the peace.

"Why don't you stop being such a jerk!!" screamed Kagome, face red from anger. By this time they've been fighting for over fifteen minutes, which is quite some time when you think about it. Yet their voices were still at its peak, waking all the animals from there slumber and making others in close range almost deaf.

"Would you just shut--" He stopped in mid sentence as his ears started twitching in all ways. Kagome watched him with a raised eyebrow as he started sniffing the air like a thirsty bloodhound. After a few moments of staring, mostly in awe, she finally spoke up, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Her question was answered for her when the bushes started rustling behind her. She yipped and whirled around. "What was that?"

Inuyasha reflexively put Kagome behind him and got into a fighting stance. He then jumped at the bush, claws outstretched. "Sankon Tess- Huh?" He stopped in mid-swipe and blinked at the girl shaking under him.

"Ack! Don't hurt me! I just wanted to know where Edo is!" the girl screamed with her hands covering her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped.

'You can't be serious. This girl is what I smelled? I swore I smelled a demon.' Inuyasha thought. She still had her eyes closed shut. Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Brat, what are doing out here scaring the shit out of us?"

Kagome blinked down at the scared girl below her, then turned to frown at him. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude! Evidently this girl is lost!"

The girl suddenly froze. I know that voice, she thought. Her eyes opened slightly and she blinked. Slowly as she lifted up her head and stared with wide eyes at Kagome, the fear that was there a few minutes ago was replaced with sadness, overwhelming, and surprise. You could barely hear her when she spoke so softly, "Momma??"

* * *

Uh oh. What is this girl talking about? Anyway, I have to find the third chapter so as soon as I do that, I can rewrite the chapter. ::sighs:: I bet you hate me right now, but sorry? Oh yeah, almost forgot REVIEW please! Thanks! 


	3. Discovery

Third chapter! Third chapter! Third chapter! Woo hoo! Okay. Many thanks to all that reviewed. Keep them coming!

Disclaimer

Miroku:laughs loudly: Oh, that's great! Ha ha ha!

Sango:bends over laughing: Oh yeah! Her own us? That is hilarious!

Miroku:wipes a tear from his eye: Ha… good times…

Me:eye twitches: I may not own you, but Rumiko Takahashi does!

Sango: Who in the seven hells is she?

Me:grins: Just the person that designed you and made you who you are right now. Without her, you wouldn't even exist.

Miroku: You're wrong! I'm a real boy!

Me:raises an eyebrow: Right…

* * *

Daughter of Mine: Revised!

Chapter 3

* * *

Sango was sitting against a tree staring at the sky. At a tree across from her, sat Miroku, polishing his staff, making sure he got out most of the scratches. Shippo was curled beside Kagome's pack fast asleep with Kirara right beside him, also asleep. The air was quiet except for the soft jingles of Miroku's staff and light snores of the sleeping pair.

'I hope Kagome-chan comes back soon, even though it is nice to have a little piece and quiet for a change. With all the fighting we do, I haven't heard this much silence in a while,' thought Sango, still looking at the sky. She sighed heavily. 'But I wonder, what's taking them so long to get back?'

Miroku stopped what he was doing turning his eyes on Sango. "What do you think is taking them so long? The stream isn't that far away," he said.

Sango jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked at him. "I'm not sure but I'm positive they're okay. Maybe they're just talking or something. I'm sure they'll be back soon," she said turning her gaze back at the sky. But then Miroku got that oh so perverted smile on his face which Sango noticed from the corner of her eye.

"Get your mind out the gutter, houshi-sama!" she said in a low and dangerous tone while glaring at him. "Kagome-chan wouldn't do what you're thinking!"

Miroku then smiled his charming smile making Sango's heart skip a beat. "Why Sango, whatever do you mean?" Sango blushed ferociously when she realized that she had dazzled at his smile….again.

"You know exactly what I mean," she huffed turning her attention back upwards. Miroku just chuckled and went back to polishing his staff.

* * *

"Momma…?"

The girl suddenly latched herself onto Kagome. "Mommy it's really you! I missed you so much!"

"Eh?" replied a perplexed Kagome.

"I thought you were dead! Oh my God Mom, I'm so happy!" The girl was practically holding on for dear life, tears streaming in little pools down her cheeks.

By this time Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers. 'What is this girl talking about? I don't have any children! And even if I did who would be the father? I really hope it wouldn't be Hojo.' Kagome shuddered at that thought. It took her a minute to find her voice. "Uh...little girl? I think you have the wrong person. Maybe we can help you find your real Mom?"

As if something had clicked in the girl's head, she jumped back as if Kagome was on fire then looked at the ground, suddenly finding her bare feet interesting. 'Baka! Argh! This woman isn't your mother! Well…not fully… Argh! Shit! Uncle M. says play it cool and hide your cover but nooo. I had to be stupid and open my big fat mouth! How do I get out of this one...' The girl chewed on her bottom lip in aggravation.

"Uh….Gomen nasai," she said while bowing and keeping her gaze towards the ground. "Just ignore everything I just said. Please, can you accept my apology? Also, it would be very helpful if you could tell me where a village is. I am looking for a lady named Kaede."

Inuyasha face now normal, replied in his regular arrogant voice, "Keh, You're a weird brat. What you doing traveling by yourself anyways. I'm surprised some youkai hasn't come and picked you up yet as their next meal!"

The little girl immediately straightened and she glared at him, fuming. "Hey! I'm not as weak as I look! And for your information, I'm not traveling alone!"

"It sure looks like your traveling alone to me! Who would you traveling with anyway? Your imaginary friend!"

This time it was Kagome's turn to answer. "Inuyasha! You leave her alone!"

The girl just ignored her. "It's none of your business who I travel with so go jump off a cliff! Humph!" She said turning her back away from the hanyou.

"Why...you…!" he growled, raising a fist to bonk the girl on the head, but unfortunate for Inuyasha, Kagome got to him first. "Ugh! Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground muttering lots of pretty words and such. Kagome paid him no mind. Turning her gaze back to little girl that stood before her, she smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry about him. Edo is just down that path." She pointed towards the given direction. "Just ask around and I'm sure someone will tell you where Kaede's hut is."

The girl's face immediately brightened. "Domo Arigato!" she said while bowing.

Kagome knelt down in front of her. "Sure, but why—?" She stopped, a familiar feeling flowing into her from something hanging on the girl's neck. She gasped. 'Jewel shards! A lot of them too but I can't tell how many. Too clustered together maybe. I wonder why I didn't sense them before? But, how did she get them? I was pretty sure Naraku had most of them. I can't worry about that now. The question is how do I get them from her? ….I can't tell Inuyasha. He'll kill her for sure. Maybe. Oh well, do I have a choice?' She was snapped back into reality when she heard someone calling her name.

"Huh? Oh! Uh…Inuyasha can I speak to you in private?" The girl just stared at her curiously. By this time, Inuyasha had pried himself off the ground and was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and arms folded across his chest, scowl in place. Being as thickheaded as he is, he answered with the smart reply of, "Huh?"

Rubbing her temples, she pointed over towards the right of her. She answered, voice sounding irritated, "Inuyasha, can I please speak to you over there!" Not waiting for an answer, she just dragged him over to where she pointed.

The girl just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Uh...what just happened?"

* * *

"Wha-What are you doing woman?" asked Inuyasha, snarling at her. Kagome just ignored him and set off on thinking on how she was going to tell Inuyasha. 'How am I going to do this? Oh well, might as well get it over with.'

She whispered lightly so that the girl wouldn't overhear them, "Uhh… Inuyasha, I have to tell you something, but you must promise that you won't kill her."

He still had that confused look on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about, woman? Kill who?"

"You have to promise first."

Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes were serious and she looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Keh. Fine. What is it then?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Still whispering she answered him. "Well umm… You see, the girl over there has some jewel shards and…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because he was already in her face.

"Nani! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" he yelled.

"Shh! I didn't really notice until I got really close to her. Plus I can't tell how many she has either. I think they are too clustered together."

"Humph! Well then we'll just have to take them from her won't we?"

"Huh? Wait a minute Inuyasha!" He didn't here her because he was already hovering over the girl.

"Alright, girl! Hand over the jewel shards!"

"Huh?" She looked completely confused.

He scowled, "Don't play dumb with me! Hand them over now and maybe you'll be able to enjoy the rest of your childhood!"

The girl's face turned from a confused look to a very serious one. 'How did he know? Uncle M. said that no one would be able to sense it! Argh! Fine! If he wants it so bad, he's going to have to go through me! I'm not giving it up without a fight!' "No way! It's mine and you can't have it!" she said, backing up slowly.

He smirked, "Well then, I'll have to take it from you!"

'Oh no!' Kagome thought. 'This is the opposite of what I hoped would happen!' She sighed. 'I guess I'm going to have to SIT him to keep him from hurting her.' But she was already too late because when she blinked, just for a second, both of them were gone.

* * *

Me: How did you like that chapter? Much longer isn't it?

Inuyasha: It sucked!

Me: Well, if you feel that way about it. :grins evilly and pulls out a severely large needle almost as tall as Inu: Okay my little Inu, time to get fixed…

Inuyasha:his eyes widen and her backs up into a corner: I-I mean it was great! Keep it going!

Me:smiles: Thank you, Inu-kun:holds the needle up threateningly: Now say it!

Inuyasha:gulps: REVIEW! Before this psycho bitch kills me!


End file.
